thereallifefandomcom-20200213-history
Extraterrestrial life
Extraterrestrial life1 is life that does not originate from Earth. It is also called alien life, or, if it is a sentient and/or relatively complexindividual, an "extraterrestrial" or "alien" (or, to avoid confusion with the legal sense of "alien", a "space alien"). These as yet hypothetical forms of life range from simple bacteria-like organisms to beings far more complex than humans. The possibility that virusesmight exist extraterrestrially has also been proposed.1 The development and testing of hypotheses on extraterrestrial life is known as "exobiology" or "astrobiology", although astrobiology also considers Earth-based life in its astronomical context. Many scientists consider extraterrestrial life plausible, but there is no direct evidence of its existence.2 Since the mid-20th century, there has been an ongoing search for signs of extraterrestrial life, from radios used to detect possible extraterrestrial signals, to telescopes used to search for potentially habitable extrasolar planets.3 It has also played a major role in works of science fiction. Background Alien life, such as microorganisms, has been hypothesized to exist in the Solar System and throughout the universe. This hypothesis relies on the vast size and consistentphysical laws of the observable universe. According to this argument, made by scientists such as Carl Sagan and Stephen Hawking, it would be improbable for life not to exist somewhere other than Earth.45 This argument is embodied in the Copernican principle, which states that Earth does not occupy a unique position in the Universe, and themediocrity principle, which suggests that there is nothing special about life on Earth.6 The chemistry of life may have begun shortly after the Big Bang, 13.8 billion years ago, during a habitable epoch when the Universe was only 10–17 million years old.789 Life may have emerged independently at many places throughout the Universe. Alternatively, life may have formed less frequently, then spread—by meteoroids, asteroids and other small Solar System bodies—between habitable planets in a process calledpanspermia.1011 In any case, complex organic molecules necessary for life may have formed in the protoplanetary disk of dust grains surrounding the Sun before the formation of Earth based on computer model studies.12 According to these studies, this same process may also occur around other stars that acquire planets.12 (Also see Extraterrestrial organic molecules.) Suggested locations where life might have developed include the planets Venus13 and Mars, Jupiter's moon Europa,14 and Saturn's moons Titan andEnceladus.15 In May 2011, NASA scientists reported that Enceladus "is emerging as the most habitable spot beyond Earth in the Solar System for life as we know it".16 Since the 1950s, scientists have promoted the idea that "habitable zones" are the most likely places to find life. Numerous discoveries in this zone since 2007 have stimulated estimations of frequencies of Earth-like habitats numbering in the many billions1718 though as of 2013, only a small number of planets have been discovered in these zones.19Nonetheless, on November 4, 2013, astronomers reported, based on Kepler space mission data, that there could be as many as 40 billion Earth-sized planets orbiting in thehabitable zones of Sun-like stars and red dwarfs in the Milky Way,2021 11 billion of which may be orbiting Sun-like stars.22 The nearest such planet may be 12 light-years away, according to the scientists.2021 Astrobiologists have also considered a "follow the energy" view of potential habitats.2324 No widely accepted evidence of extraterrestrial life has been found; however, various controversial claims have been made.25 Beliefs that some unidentified flying objects are of extraterrestrial origin,26 along with claims of alien abduction,27 are dismissed by most scientists. Most UFO sightings are explained either as sightings of Earth-based aircraft or known astronomical objects, or as hoaxes.28 In November 2011, the White House released an official response to two petitions asking the U.S. government to acknowledge formally that aliens have visited Earth and to disclose any intentional withholding of government interactions with extraterrestrial beings. According to the response, "The U.S. government has no evidence that any life exists outside our planet, or that an extraterrestrial presence has contacted or engaged any member of the human race."2930 Also, according to the response, there is "no credible information to suggest that any evidence is being hidden from the public's eye."2930 The response further noted that efforts, like SETI, the Kepler space telescope and the NASA Mars rover, continue looking for signs of life. The response noted "odds are pretty high" that there may be life on other planets but "the odds of us making contact with any of them—especially any intelligent ones—are extremely small, given the distances involved."2930 Possible basis Several hypotheses have been proposed about the possible basis of alien life from a biochemical, evolutionary or morphological viewpoint. Biochemistryedit Main articles: Biochemistry, Hypothetical types of biochemistry and Water and life All life on Earth is based upon 26 chemical elements. However, about 95% of this life is built upon only six of these elements: carbon, hydrogen, nitrogen, oxygen, phosphorusand sulfur, abbreviated CHNOPS. These six elements form the basic building blocks of virtually all life on Earth, whereas most of the remaining elements are found only in trace amounts.31 Life on Earth requires water as its solvent in which biochemical reactions take place. Sufficient quantities of carbon and the other elements along with water, may enable the formation of living organisms on other planets with a chemical make-up and temperature range similar to that of Earth.32 Terrestrial planets such as Earth are formed in a process that allows for the possibility of having compositions similar to Earth's.33 The combination of carbon, hydrogen and oxygen in the chemical form of carbohydrates (e.g.sugar) can be a source of chemical energy on which life depends, and can provide structural elements for life (such as ribose, in the molecules DNA and RNA, and cellulose in plants). Plants derive energy through the conversion of light energy into chemical energy via photosynthesis. Life, as currently recognized, requires carbon in both reduced (methane derivatives) and partially oxidized (carbon oxides) states. Nitrogen is needed as a reduced ammonia derivative in all proteins, sulfur as a derivative of hydrogen sulfidein some necessary proteins, and phosphorus oxidized to phosphates in genetic material and in energy transfer. Pure water is useful because it has a neutral pH due to its continued dissociation between hydroxide and hydronium ions. As a result, it can dissolve both positive metallic ionsand negative non-metallic ions with equal ability. Furthermore, the fact that organic molecules can be either hydrophobic (repelled by water) or hydrophilic (soluble in water) creates the ability of organic compounds to orient themselves to form water-enclosing membranes. Additionally, the hydrogen bonds between water molecules give it an ability to store energy with evaporation, which upon condensation is released. This helps to moderate the climate, cooling the tropics and warming the poles, helping to maintain the thermodynamic stability needed for life. Carbon is fundamental to terrestrial life for its immense flexibility in creating covalent chemical bonds with a variety of non-metallic elements, principally nitrogen, oxygen and hydrogen. Carbon dioxide and water together enable the storage of solar energy in sugars and starches, such as glucose. The oxidation of glucose releases biochemical energy needed to fuel all other biochemical reactions. Norman Horowitz was the head of the Jet Propulsion Laboratory bioscience section for the Mariner and Viking missions to Mars (1965–1976). In his 1986 book "Utopia and Back; the Search for life in the Solar System",34 Horowitz noted that life on Earth is based on the chemistry of carbon. He considered that the unique characteristics of carbon made it unlikely that any other element could replace carbon, even on another planet, to generate the biochemistry necessary for life. The carbon atom has the unique ability to make four strong chemical bonds with other atoms, including other carbon atoms. These covalent bonds have a direction in space, so that carbon atoms can form the skeletons of complex 3-dimensional structures with definite architectures such as nucleic acids and proteins. Horowitz noted that carbon forms more compounds than all other elements combined. He considered that the great versatility of the carbon atom makes it the element most likely to provide solutions—even exotic ones—to the survival of life on other planets. The ability to form organic acids (–COOH) and amine bases (–NH2) gives rise to the possibility of neutralization dehydrating reactions to build long polymer peptides and catalyticproteins from monomer amino acids. When combined with phosphates, these acids can build the information-storing molecule of inheritance, DNA, and the principal energy transfer molecule of cellular life, ATP. Due to their relative abundance and usefulness in sustaining life, many have hypothesized that life forms elsewhere in the universe would utilize these basic materials. However, other elements and solvents could provide a basis for life. Life forms based in ammonia (rather than water) have been suggested, though this solution appears less optimal than water.35 From a chemical perspective, life is fundamentally a self-replicating reaction that could arise under many conditions and with various possible ingredients—though carbon–oxygen within the liquid temperature range of water seems most conducive. Suggestions have even been made that self-replicating reactions of some sort could occur within theplasma of a star, though it would be highly unconventional.36 Life on the surface of a neutron star, based on nuclear reactions, has also been suggested. However, communicating with such creatures would be difficult because the time scales involved are much faster.37 It has been argued that the evolution of order in living systems and certain non-living physical systems obeys a common fundamental principle termed the “The Darwinian Dynamic” that can be represented by set of related equations.3839 Thus evolution of life on earth can be viewed as a special case of systems that evolve macroscopically ordered structures. That all such ordered systems appear to share a common dynamic indicates that “life,” wherever it might exist in the universe, may evolve according to a common dynamic principle. Several pre-conceived ideas about the characteristics of life outside Earth have been questioned. For example, a NASA scientist suggested that the color of photosynthesizing pigments of hypothetical life on extrasolar planets might not be green.40 Evolution and morphology In addition to the biochemical basis of extraterrestrial life, many have considered evolution and morphology. Science fiction has often depicted extraterrestrial life with humanoidor reptilian forms. Aliens have often been depicted as having light green or grey skin, with a large head, as well as four limbs—i.e. fundamentally humanoid. Other subjects, such as felines, insects, blobs, etc., have occurred in fictional representations of aliens. A division has been suggested between universal and parochial (narrowly restricted) characteristics. Universals are features thought to have evolved independently more than once on Earth (and thus, presumably, are not too difficult to develop) and are so intrinsically useful that species will inevitably tend towards them. The most fundamental of these is probably bilateral symmetry, but more complex (though still basic) characteristics include flight, sight, photosynthesis and limbs, all of which are thought to have evolved several times here on Earth. There is a huge variety of eyes, for example, and many of these have radically different working schematics and different visual foci: the visual spectrum,infrared, polarity and echolocation. Parochials, however, are essentially arbitrary evolutionary forms. These often have little inherent utility (or at least have a function that can be equally served by dissimilar morphology) and probably will not be replicated. Intelligent aliens could communicate through gestures, as deaf humans do, by sounds created from structures unrelated to breathing, which happens on Earth when, for instance, cicadas vibrate their wings or crickets stridulate their wings, or visually through bioluminescence orchromatophore-like structures. Attempting to define parochial features challenges many taken-for-granted notions about morphological necessity. Skeletons essential to large terrestrial organisms (accordinggravitational biology experts) could likely exist elsewhere in some form. The assumption of radical diversity amongst putative extraterrestrials is by no means settled. Although many exobiologists do stress that the enormously heterogeneous nature of life on Earth foreshadows an even greater variety in outer space, others point out that convergent evolution may dictate substantial similarities between extraterrestrial life and that on Earth. These two schools of thought are called "divergionism" and "convergionism" respectively.36 Planetary habitability in the Solar System See also: Planetary habitability and Natural satellite habitability Some bodies in the Solar System have been suggested as having the potential for an environment that could host extraterrestrial life, particularly those with possible subsurface oceans. Though due to the lack of habitable environments beyond Earth, should life be discovered elsewhere in the Solar System, astrobiologists suggest that it will more likely be in the form of extremophile microorganisms. Some speculate that the planets Venus and Mars, several natural satellites that orbit Jupiter and Saturn, and even comets may possess niche environments where life might exist. A subsurface marine environment on Jupiter's moon Europa might be the most suitable habitat in the Solar System, outside Earth, for multicellular organisms. Panspermia suggests that life elsewhere in the Solar System may have a common origin. If extraterrestrial life was found on another body in the Solar System, it could have originated from Earth just as life on Earth may have been seeded from elsewhere (exogenesis). The Living Interplanetary Flight Experiment, developed by the Planetary Societylaunched in 2011 was designed to test some aspect of these hypotheses, but it was destroyed along with the carrier Fobos-Grunt mission.41 The first known mention of the term Panspermia was in the writings of the 5th century BC Greek philosopher Anaxagoras.42 In the nineteenth century it was again revived in modern form by several scientists, including Jöns Jacob Berzelius (1834),43 Kelvin (1871),44 Hermann von Helmholtz (1879)[citation needed] and, somewhat later, by Svante Arrhenius (1903).45 Sir Fred Hoyle(1915–2001) and Chandra Wickramasinghe (born 1939) were important proponents of the hypothesis who further contended that lifeforms continue to enter Earth's atmosphere, and may be responsible for epidemic outbreaks, new diseases, and the genetic novelty necessary for macroevolution.46 Directed panspermia concerns the deliberate transport of microorganisms in space, sent to Earth to start life here, or sent from Earth to seed new stellar systems with life. The Nobel prize winner Francis Crick, along with Leslie Orgel proposed that seeds of life may have been purposely spread by an advanced extraterrestrial civilization,47 but considering an early "RNA world". Crick noted later that life may have originated on Earth.48 In a virtual presentation on Tuesday, April 7, 2009, Stephen Hawking discussed the possibility of building a human base on another planet and gave reasons why alien life might not be contacting the human race, during his conclusion of the Origins Symposium at Arizona State University. Hawking also talked about what humans may find when venturing into space, such as the possibility of alien life through the theory of panspermia.49 On August 20, 2014, Russian cosmonauts claimed to have found sea plankton living on the outside window surfaces of the International Space Station and have been unable to explain how it got there.5051 Venus Carl Sagan, David Grinspoon, Geoffrey A. Landis and Dirk Schulze-Makuch have put forward a hypothesis that microbes could exist in the stable cloud layers 50 km (31 mi) above the surface of Venus; the hypothesis is based on the premises of hospitable climates and chemical disequilibrium.525354 Mars Life on Mars has been long speculated. Liquid water is widely thought to have existed on Mars in the past, and there may still be liquid water beneath the surface. It may also be present as thin films of salty brine in the first centimeter or so of the soil for part of the year in some locations.5556 The origin of the potential biosignature of methane in Mars atmosphere is unexplained, although abiotic hypotheses have also been proposed.57 By July 2008, laboratory tests aboard NASA's Phoenix Mars Lander had identified water in a soil sample. The lander's robotic arm delivered the sample to an instrument that identifies vapours produced by heating samples. Photographs from the Mars Global Surveyorfrom 2006 showed evidence of recent (i.e. within 10 years) flows of a liquid on Mars's frigid surface.58 There is evidence that Mars had a warmer and wetter past: dried-up river beds, polar ice caps, volcanoes, and minerals that form in the presence of water have all been found. Nevertheless, present conditions on Mars may support life, because lichenswere found to successfully survive Martian conditions in the Mars Simulation Laboratory (MSL) maintained by the German Aerospace Center (DLR).5960 In June 2012, scientists reported that measuring the ratio of hydrogen and methane levels on Mars may help determine the likelihood of life on Mars.6162 According to the scientists, "...low H2/CH4ratios (less than approximately 40) indicate that life is likely present and active."61 Other scientists have recently reported methods of detecting hydrogen and methane inextraterrestrial atmospheres.6364 On December 9, 2013, NASA reported that, based on evidence from Curiosity studying Aeolis Palus, Gale Crater contained an ancient freshwater lake that could have been a hospitable environment for microbial life.6566 On January 24, 2014, NASA reported that current studies on the planet Mars by the Curiosity and Opportunity rovers will now search for evidence of ancient life, including abiosphere based on autotrophic, chemotrophic and/or chemolithoautotrophic microorganisms, as well as ancient water, including fluvio-lacustrine environments (plains related to ancient rivers or lakes) that may have been habitable.67686970 The search for evidence of habitability, taphonomy (related to fossils), and organic carbon on the planet Mars is now a primary NASA objective.67 Ceres Ceres, a dwarf planet, has recently been confirmed by the Herschel Space Observatory to have water vapor in its atmosphere.7172 Frost on the surface may also have been detected.73 The presence of water, and the temperatures on Ceres has led to speculation that life may be possible there.747576 The Dawn space probe is scheduled to enter orbit around Ceres in spring 2015.77 Jupiter Carl Sagan and others78 in the 1960s and 1970s computed conditions for hypothetical amino acid-based macroscopic life in the atmosphere of Jupiter, based on observed conditions of this atmosphere. However, the conditions do not appear to permit the type of encapsulation thought necessary for molecular biochemistry, so life is thought unlikely.79 However, some of Jupiter's moons may have habitats capable of sustaining life. Scientists have suggested that heated subsurface oceans of water may exist deep under the crusts of the three outer Galilean moons—Europa, Ganymede, and Callisto. The EJSM/Laplace mission is planned to determine the habitability of these environments. However, Europa is seen as the main target for the discovery of life. Europa Subsurface oceans such as the one pictured of Europa could possibly harbor life.80 Jupiter's moon Europa has been subject to speculation about the existence of life due to the strong possibility of liquid water beneath an ice layer. Hydrothermal vents on the bottom of the ocean, if they exist, may warm the ice and could be capable of supporting multicellular microorganisms.14 It is also possible that Europa could support aerobic macrofauna using oxygen created by cosmic rays impacting its surface ice.81 The case for life on Europa was greatly enhanced in 2011 when it was discovered that vast lakes exist within Europa's thick, icy shell. Scientists found that ice shelves surrounding the lakes appear to be collapsing into them, thereby providing a mechanism through which life-forming chemicals created in sunlit areas on Europa's surface could be transferred to its interior.8283 On December 11, 2013, NASA reported the detection of "clay-like minerals" (specifically, phyllosilicates), often associated withorganic materials, on the icy crust of Europa, a moon of Jupiter.84 The presence of the minerals may have been the result of a collision with an asteroid or comet according to the scientists.84 Saturn Although astronomers consider Saturn inhospitable to life,[citation needed] its natural satellites Titan and Enceladus have been speculated to possess possible habitats for life. Titan Main article: Life on Titan Titan, the largest moon of Saturn, is the only known moon with a significant atmosphere. Data from the Cassini–Huygens mission refuted the hypothesis of a global hydrocarbonocean, but later demonstrated the existence of liquid hydrocarbon lakes in the polar regions—the first stable bodies of surface liquid discovered outside Earth.858687 Analysis of data from the mission has uncovered aspects of atmospheric chemistry near the surface that are consistent with—but do not prove—the hypothesis that organisms there are consuming hydrogen, acetylene and ethane, and producing methane.888990 An alternate explanation for the hypothetical existence of microbial life on Titan has already been formally proposed9192—hypothesizing that microorganisms could have left Earth when it suffered a massive asteroid or comet impact (such as the impact that created Chicxulub crater only 66 mya), and survived a journey through space to land on Titan. Enceladus Enceladus, a moon of Saturn, has some of the conditions for life including geothermal activity and water vapor as well as possible under-ice oceans heated by tidal effects. The Cassini probe detected carbon, hydrogen, nitrogen and oxygen—all key elements for supporting living organisms—during a fly-by through one of Enceladus's geysers spewing ice and gas in 2005. The temperature and density of the plumes indicate a warmer, watery source beneath the surface. However, no life has been detected.57 Small Solar System bodies Small Solar System bodies have also been suggested as habitats for extremophiles. Fred Hoyle has proposed that microbial life might exist on comets.93 Live bacteria werefound on the camera of the Surveyor 3 probe that had stayed on the surface of the Moon for two and a half years.[citation needed] This finding was later considered doubtful as sterile procedures may not have been fully followed. Scientific search The NASA Kepler for the search for extrasolar planets. The scientific search for extraterrestrial life is being carried out both directly and indirectly. Direct search See also: Life § Extraterrestrial life and List of molecules in interstellar space Scientists are directly searching for biosignatures within the Solar System, carrying out studies on the surface of Mars and examiningmeteors that have fallen to Earth. At the moment, no concrete plan exists for exploration of Europa for life. In 2008, a joint mission by NASA and the European Space Agency was announced that would have included studies of Europa.94 However, in 2011 NASA was forced to deprioritize the mission due to a lack of funding, and it is possible that the ESA will take on the mission by itself.95 There is some limited evidence that microbial life might possibly exist (or have existed) on Mars.96 An experiment on the Viking Mars lander reported gas emissions from heated Martian soil that some argue are consistent with the presence of microbes. However, the lack of corroborating evidence from other experiments on the Viking lander indicates that a non-biological reaction is a more likely hypothesis. Independently, in 1996, structures resembling nanobacteria were reportedly discovered in a meteorite, ALH84001, thought to be formed of rock ejected from Mars. This report is controversial. Electron micrograph of martian meteorite ALH84001 showing structures that some scientists think could be fossilized bacteria-like life forms. In February 2005, NASA scientists reported that they may have found some evidence of present life on Mars.97 The two scientists, Carol Stoker and Larry Lemke of NASA's Ames Research Center, based their claim on methane signatures found in Mars' atmosphere resembling the methane production of some forms of primitive life on Earth, as well as on their own study of primitive life near the Rio Tinto river in Spain. NASA officials soon distanced NASA from the scientists' claims, and Stoker herself backed off from her initial assertions.98 Though such methane findings are still debated, support among some scientists for the existence of life on Mars seems to be growing. An informal survey at the conference where the European Space Agency presented its findings on methane in Mars' atmosphere indicated that 75% of the people present agreed that bacteria once lived on Mars. Roughly 25% agreed that bacteria inhabit the planet today.99 In November 2011, NASA launched the Mars Science Laboratory (MSL) rover, which is designed to search for past or present habitability on Mars using a variety of scientific instruments. The MSL landed on Mars at Gale Crater in August 2012.100101102 The Gaia hypothesis stipulates that any planet with a robust population of life will have an atmosphere in chemical disequilibrium, which is relatively easy to determine from a distance by spectroscopy. However, significant advances in the ability to find and resolve light from smaller rocky worlds near their star are necessary before such spectroscopic methods can be used to analyze extrasolar planets. In March 2011, Richard B. Hoover, an astrobiologist with the Marshall Space Flight Center, speculated on the finding of alleged microfossils similar to cyanobacteria in CI1carbonaceous meteorites.103104 However, NASA formally distanced itself from Hoover's claim.105106107 See Hoover paper controversy for more details. In August 2011, findings by NASA, based on studies of meteorites found on Earth, suggests DNA and RNA components (adenine, guanine and related organic molecules), building blocks for life as we know it, may be formed extraterrestrially in outer space.108109110 In October 2011, scientists reported that cosmic dust contains complex organicmatter ("amorphous organic solids with a mixed aromatic-aliphatic structure") that could be created naturally, and rapidly, by stars.111112113 One of the scientists suggested that these compounds may have been related to the development of life on Earth and said that, "If this is the case, life on Earth may have had an easier time getting started as these organics can serve as basic ingredients for life."111 In August 2012, and in a world first, astronomers at Copenhagen University reported the detection of a specific sugar molecule, glycolaldehyde, in a distant star system. The molecule was found around the protostellar binary IRAS 16293-2422, which is located 400 light years from Earth.114115 Glycolaldehyde is needed to form ribonucleic acid, orRNA, which is similar in function to DNA. This finding suggests that complex organic molecules may form in stellar systems prior to the formation of planets, eventually arriving on young planets early in their formation.116 In September 2012, NASA scientists reported that polycyclic aromatic hydrocarbons (PAHs), subjected to interstellar medium (ISM) conditions, are transformed, throughhydrogenation, oxygenation and hydroxylation, to more complex organics - "a step along the path toward amino acids and nucleotides, the raw materials of proteins and DNA, respectively".117118 Further, as a result of these transformations, the PAHs lose their spectroscopic signature—which could be one reason "for the lack of PAH detection ininterstellar ice grains, particularly the outer regions of cold, dense clouds or the upper molecular layers of protoplanetary disks."117118 On February 21, 2014, NASA announced a greatly upgraded database for tracking polycyclic aromatic hydrocarbons (PAHs) in the universe. According to scientists, more than 20% of the carbon in the universe may be associated with PAHs, possible starting materials for the formation of life. PAHs seem to have been formed shortly after the Big Bang, are widespread throughout the universe, and are associated with new stars and exoplanets.119 Indirect search Terrestrial Planet Finder If there is an advanced extraterrestrial society, there is no guarantee that it is transmitting information in the direction of Earth or that this information could be interpreted as such by humans. The length of time required for a signal to travel across the vastness of space means that any signal detected, or not detected, would come from the distant past. Projects such as SETI are conducting an astronomical search for radio activity that would confirm the presence of intelligent life. A related suggestion is that aliens might broadcast pulsed and continuous laser signals in the optical, as well as infrared, spectrum;120laser signals have the advantage of not "smearing" in the interstellar medium, and may prove more conducive to communication between the stars. Although other communication techniques, including laser transmission and interstellar spaceflight, have been discussed seriously and may well be feasible, the measure of effectiveness is the amount of information communicated per unit cost. This results in radio transmission as the method of choice.[citation needed][dubious – discuss] Some have hypothesized that very advanced civilizations may create artificial black holes as an energy source or method of waste disposal. Thus, they suggest that the observation of a black hole with a mass of less than 3.5 solar masses, the theoretical lower mass limit for a naturally occurring black hole, would be evidence of an alien civilization.121 Another possible evidence is the abundance anomalies of heavy elements in the spectrum of a star, which would take place if the star was used as a repository for nuclear waste material.122 Scientists have proposed radiated heat from a planet as a way to find advanced civilizations.123 Large-scale power generation releases large amounts of heat, which can be detected using an advanced telescope, such as the proposed Colossus interferometric telescope.124 The fact that the heat signatures would be coming from power generation, especially in urban areas, where heat islands are created, would also confirm that the observed civilization is advanced. Larger power consumption correlates with more-advanced societies. Detecting thermal signatures allows the ability to detect advanced civilizations indirectly, as opposed to trying to make direct contact through messages like those created by Active SETI. Extrasolar planets Main article: Extrasolar planets See also: List of planetary systems Astronomers search for extrasolar planets that may be conducive to life, narrowing the search to terrestrial planets within the habitable zone.125126 Current radiodetection methods have been inadequate for such a search, because the resolution afforded by recent technology is inadequate for a detailed study of extrasolar planetary objects. Future telescopes should be able to image planets around nearby stars, which may reveal the presence of life—either directly or through spectrography—and would reveal key information, such as the presence of free oxygen in a planet's atmosphere: Artist's Impression of Gliese 581 c, the first terrestrial extrasolar planet discovered within its star's habitable zone. * Darwin was a proposed ESA mission designed to find Earth-like planets and analyze their atmosphere. * The COROT mission, initiated by the French Space Agency, was launched in 2006 to search for extrasolar planets and performasteroseismology, it was retired in 2013 due to a computer failure.127 * The Terrestrial Planet Finder was supposed to have been launched by NASA, but as of 2011, budget cuts have delayed it indefinitely. * The Kepler mission, largely replacing the Terrestrial Planet Finder, was launched in March 2009. It has been argued that Alpha Centauri, the closest star system to Earth, may contain planets that could sustain life.128 On April 24, 2007, scientists at the European Southern Observatory in La Silla, Chile said they had found the first Earth-like planet. The planet, known as Gliese 581 c, orbits within the habitable zone of its star Gliese 581, a red dwarf star 20.5 light years (194 trillion km) from Earth. It was initially thought that this planet could contain liquid water, but recent computer simulations of the climate on Gliese 581 c by Werner von Bloh and his team at Germany's Institute for Climate Impact Research suggest that carbon dioxide and methane in the atmosphere would create a runaway greenhouse effect. This would warm the planet well above the boiling point of water (100 degreesCelsius/212 degrees Fahrenheit), thus dimming the hopes of finding life. As a result of greenhouse models, scientists are now turning their attention to Gliese 581 d, which lies just outside the star's traditional habitable zone.129 On May 29, 2007, the Associated Press released a report stating that scientists identified twenty-eight new extra-solar planetary bodies. One of these newly discovered planets is said to have many similarities to Neptune.130 In May 2011, researchers predicted that Gliese 581 d, not only exists in the "Goldilocks zone" where water can be present in liquid form, but is big enough to have a stable carbon dioxide atmosphere and "warm enough to have oceans, clouds, and rainfall," according to France's National Centre for Scientific Research.131 In December 2011, NASA confirmed that 600-light-year distant Kepler-22b, at 2.4 times the radius of Earth, is potentially the closest match to Earth in terms of both size and temperature.132133 Since 1992, hundreds of planets around other stars ("extrasolar planets" or "exoplanets") in the Milky Way Galaxy have been discovered. As of January 9, 2015, the Extrasolar Planets Encyclopaedia identified 1876 extrasolar planets (in 1181 planetary systems and 475 multiple planetary systems); the extrasolar planets range in size from that ofterrestrial planets similar to Earth to that of gas giants larger than Jupiter.134 The number of observed exoplanets is expected to increase greatly in the coming years. Because the Kepler spacecraft must view three stellar transits by exoplanets before it identifies them as candidate planets, it has so far only been able to identify planets that orbit their star at a relatively quick rate. The mission is expected to continue until at least 2016, in which time astronomers expect to find many more exoplanet candidates.135 Despite these successes, the transit method employed by the Kepler spacecraft requires that planetary orbits be at a small inclination to the line of sight of the observer. Due to this constraint, the probability of detecting a planet of Earth's size and orbital radius around a distant star is just 0.47%. Thus, the number of planets we are currently able to detect is only a small fraction of the total number of planets present within the galaxy.136 The Drake equation Main article: Drake equation In 1961, University of California, Santa Cruz, astronomer and astrophysicist Dr. Frank Drake devised the Drake equation. This controversial equation multiplied estimates of the following terms together: * The rate of formation of suitable stars. * The fraction of those stars that are orbited by planets. * The number of Earth-like worlds per planetary system. * The fraction of planets where intelligent life develops. * The fraction of possible communicative planets. * The "lifetime" of possible communicative civilizations. Criticism of the Drake equation follows mostly from the observation that the terms in the equation are entirely based on conjecture. Thus the equation cannot be used to draw firm conclusions of any kind.137 Although the Drake equation currently involves speculation about unmeasured parameters, it was not meant to be science, but intended as a way to stimulate dialogue on these topics. Then the focus becomes how to proceed experimentally. Indeed, Drake originally formulated the equation merely as an agenda for discussion at the Green Bank conference.138 Drake used the equation to estimate that there are approximately 10,000 planets in the Milky Way galaxy containing intelligent life with the possible capability of communicating with Earth.139 Based on observations from the Hubble Space Telescope, there are at least 125 billion galaxies in the observable Universe. It is estimated that at least ten percent of all sun-like stars have a system of planets,140 i.e. there are 6.25×1018 stars with planets orbiting them in the observable Universe. Even if we assume that only one out of a billion of these stars have planets supporting life, there would be some 6.25×109 (billion) life-supporting planetary systems in the observable Universe. The apparent contradiction between high estimates of the probability of the existence of extraterrestrial civilizations and the lack of evidence for,141 or contact with, such civilizations is known as the Fermi paradox. It has been suggested that the frequency of gamma-ray bursts as a function of the metallicity of a galaxy means that only in the past five billion years the conditions have been right for complex life to arise.142143 Cultural impact Ancient and medieval ideas Main article: Cosmic pluralism 1561 celestial phenomenon over Nuremberg In antiquity, it was common to assume a cosmos consisting of "many worlds" inhabited by intelligent, non-human life-forms, but these "worlds" were mythological and not informed by the heliocentric understanding of the solar system, or the understanding of the Sun as one among countless stars.144 An example would be the fourteen Loka of Hindu cosmology, or the Nine Worlds of Old Norse mythology, etc. The Sun and the Moon often appear as inhabited worlds in such contexts, or as vehicles (chariots or boats, etc.) driven by gods. The Japanese folk tale of The Tale of the Bamboo Cutter (10th century) is an example of a princess of the Moon people visiting Earth. Buddhist and Hindu beliefs of endlessly repeated cycles of life called Samsara have led to descriptions of multiple worlds in existence and their mutual contacts (Sanskrit word sampark (सम्पर्क) means "contact" as in Mahasamparka (महासम्पर्क) = "the great contact"). According to Buddhist and Hindu scriptures, there are numerous universes. The Jewish Talmud states that there are at least 18,000 other worlds, but provides little elaboration on the nature of those worlds, or on whether they are physical or spiritual. Based on this, however, the 18th-century exposition "Sefer HaB'rit" posits that extraterrestrial creatures exist, and that some may well possess intelligence. It adds that humans should not expect creatures from another world to resemble earthly life any more than sea creatures resemble land animals.145146 According to Ahmadiyya a more direct reference from the Quran is presented by Mirza Tahir Ahmad as a proof that life on other planets may exist according to the Quran. In his book, Revelation, Rationality, Knowledge & Truth, he quotes verse 42:29 "And among His Signs is the creation of the heavens and the earth, and of whatever living creatures (da'bbah) He has spread forth in both..."; according to this verse there is life in heavens. According to the same verse "And He has the power to gather them together (jam-'i-him) when He will so please"; indicates the bringing together the life on Earth and the life elsewhere in the Universe. The verse does not specify the time or the place of this meeting but rather states that this event will most certainly come to pass whenever God so desires. It should be pointed out that the Arabic term Jam-i-him used to express the gathering event can imply either a physical encounter or a contact through communication.147 When Christianity spread throughout the West, the Ptolemaic system became very widely accepted, and although the Church never issued any formal pronouncement on the question of alien life at least tacitly, the idea was aberrant. In 1277, the Bishop of Paris, Étienne Tempier, did overturn Aristotle on one point: God could have created more than one world (given His omnipotence). Taking a further step, and arguing that aliens actually existed, remained rare. Notably, Cardinal Nicholas of Kues speculated about aliens on the Moon and Sun.148 William Vorilong also speculated about the existence of humans on alien worlds, but he came to the conclusion that God, although empowered to create them, would choose to not do so. Early modern period Giordano Bruno, De l'Infinito Universo et Mondi, 1584 There was a dramatic shift in thinking initiated by the invention of the telescope and the Copernican assault on geocentric cosmology. Once it became clear that Earth was merely one planet amongst countless bodies in the universe, the theory of extraterrestrial life started to become a topic in the scientific community. The best known early-modern proponent of such ideas was the Italian philosopher Giordano Bruno, who argued in the 16th century for an infinite Universe in which every star is surrounded by its own planetary system. Bruno wrote that other worlds "have no less virtue nor a nature different to that of our earth" and, like Earth, "contain animals and inhabitants".149 In the early 17th century, the Czech astronomer Anton Maria Schyrleus of Rheita mused that "if Jupiter has (...) inhabitants (...) they must be larger and more beautiful than the inhabitants of Earth, in proportion to the characteristics of the two spheres".150 In Baroque literature such as The Other World: The Societies and Governments of the Moon by Cyrano de Bergerac, extraterrestrial societies are presented as humoristic or ironic parodies of earthly society. The didactic poet Henry More took up the classical theme of the Greek Democritus in "Democritus Platonissans, or an Essay Upon the Infinity of Worlds" (1647). In "The Creation: a Philosophical Poem in Seven Books" (1712), Sir Richard Blackmore observed: "We may pronounce each orb sustains a race / Of living things adapted to the place". With the new relative viewpoint that the Copernican revolution had wrought, he suggested "our world's sunne / Becomes a starre elsewhere". Fontanelle's "Conversations on the Plurality of Worlds" (translated into English in 1686) offered similar excursions on the possibility of extraterrestrial life, expanding, rather than denying, the creative sphere of a Maker. The possibility of extraterrestrials remained a widespread speculation as scientific discovery accelerated. William Herschel, the discoverer of Uranus, was one of many 18th–19th-century astronomers convinced that the Solar System, and perhaps others, would be well populated by alien life. Other luminaries of the period who championed "cosmic pluralism" included Immanuel Kant and Benjamin Franklin. At the height of the Enlightenment, even the Sun and Moon were considered candidates for extraterrestrial inhabitants. 19th centuryedit Since the 1830s, Mormons have believed that God has created and will create many Earth-like planets on which humans live.151 In Mormon cosmology, all of these people are children of God. Joseph Smith, the founder of the Latter Day Saints movement, taught that God revealed this information to Moses and that the Creation account written by Moses corresponded only to "our" earth.152 There is no official doctrine relating to the location or commonality of these inhabited planets.153 Speculation about life on Mars increased in the late 19th century, following telescopic observation of apparent Martian canal—which soon, however, turned out to be optical illusions. Despite this, in 1895, American astronomer Percival Lowell published his book Mars, followed by Mars and its Canals in 1906, proposing that the canals were the work of a long-gone civilization.154 This idea led British writer H. G. Wells to write The War of the Worlds in 1897, telling of an invasion by aliens from Mars who were fleeing the planet's desiccation. Spectroscopic analysis of Mars' atmosphere began in earnest in 1894, when U.S. astronomer William Wallace Campbell showed that neither water nor oxygen was present in theMartian atmosphere.155 By 1909 better telescopes and the best perihelic opposition of Mars since 1877 conclusively put an end to the canal hypothesis. The science fiction genre, although not so named during the time, develops during the late 19th century. Jules Verne's Around the Moon (1870) features a discussion of the possibility of life on the Moon, but with the conclusion that it is barren. Stories involving extraterrestrials are found in e.g. Garrett P. Serviss's Edison's Conquest of Mars (1897).The War of the Worlds by H. G. Wells was published in 1898 and stands at the beginning of the popular idea of the "Martian invasion" of Earth prominent in 20th-century pop culture. 20th century See also: Space exploration The Arecibo message is a digital message sent to globular star cluster M13, and is a well-known symbol of human attempts to contact extraterrestrials. A radio drama version of Wells' novel broadcast in 1938 over the CBS Radio Network led to outrage because it supposedly suggested to many listeners that an actual alien invasion by Martians was in progress. In the wake of the Roswell UFO incident in 1947, conspiracy theories on the presence of extraterrestrials became a widespread phenomenon in the United States during the 1940s and the beginning Space Age during the 1950s, accompanied by a surge of UFO reports. The term UFO itself was coined in 1952 in the context of the enormous popularity of the concept of "flying saucers" in the wake of the Kenneth Arnold UFO sighting in 1947. The trend to assume that celestial bodies were populated almost by default was tempered as actual probes visited potential alien abodes in the Solar System beginning in the second half of the 20th century, and by the 1970s belief in UFOs had become part of the fringe beliefs associated with the paranormal, New Age, Earth mysteries, Forteana etc. A number of UFO religions developed during the surge in UFO belief during the 1950s to 1970s period, and some, such as Scientology (founded 1953) and Raëlism (founded 1974) remain active into the present. The idea of "paleocontact", supposing that extraterrestrials ("ancient astronauts") have visited Earth in the remote past and left traces in ancient cultures, appears in early-20th-century fiction such as The Call of Cthulhu (1926) and the idea came to be established as a notable aspect of the Ufology subculture in the wake of Erich von Däniken's Chariots of the Gods?(1968). Alien abduction claims were widespread during the 1960s and 1970s in the United States. On the scientific side, the possibility of extraterrestrial life on the Moon was decisively ruled out by the 1960s, and during the 1970s it became clear that most of the other bodies of the Solar System do not harbour highly developed life, although the question of primitive life on bodies in the Solar System remains an open question. Carl Sagan, Bruce Murray, and Louis Friedman founded the U.S. Planetary Society, partly as a vehicle for SETI studies in 1980, and since the 1990s, systematic search for radio signals attributable to intelligent extraterrestrial life has been ongoing. – In the early 1990s, NASA was set to join in on SETI research with a planned targeted search and all-sky survey. However, senator Richard Bryan of Nevada cut funding for the project, and no comparable search has taken place since.156 Recent history The failure so far of the SETI program to detect an intelligent radio signal after decades of effort, has at least partially dimmed the prevailing optimism of the beginning of the space age. Notwithstanding, belief in extraterrestrial beings continues to be voiced in pseudoscience, conspiracy theories, and in popularfolklore, notably "Area 51" and legends. It has become a pop culture trope given less-than-serious treatment in popular entertainment with e.g. the ALF TV series (1986–1990), The X-Files (1993–2002), etc. The SETI program is not the result of a continuous, dedicated search, but instead utilizes what resources and manpower it can, when it can. Furthermore, the SETI program only searches a limited range of frequencies at any one time.157 In the words of SETI's Frank Drake, "All we know for sure is that the sky is not littered with powerful microwave transmitters".158 Drake noted that it is entirely possible that advanced technology results in communication being carried out in some way other than conventional radio transmission. At the same time, the data returned by space probes, and giant strides in detection methods, have allowed science to begin delineating habitability criteria on other worlds, and to confirm that at least other planets are plentiful, though aliens remain a question mark. The Wow! signal, detected in 1977 by a SETI project, remains a subject of speculative debate. In 2000, geologist and paleontologist Peter Ward and astrobiologist Donald Brownlee published a book entitled Rare Earth: Why Complex Life is Uncommon in the Universe.159In it, they discussed the Rare Earth hypothesis, in which they claim that Earth-like life is rare in the Universe, whereas microbial life is common. Ward and Brownlee are open to the idea of evolution on other planets that is not based on essential Earth-like characteristics (such as DNA and carbon). The possible existence of primitive (microbial) life outside Earth is much less controversial to mainstream scientists, although, at present, no direct evidence of such life has been found. Indirect evidence has been offered for the current existence of primitive life on Mars. However, the conclusions that should be drawn from such evidence remain in debate. In September 2010, it was reported that the U.N. General Assembly had appointed Mazlan Othman as their official extraterrestrial liaison by the UK paper The Sunday Times.160This claim was later refuted.161 Theoretical physicist Stephen Hawking in 2010 warned that humans should not try to contact alien life forms. He warned that aliens might pillage Earth for resources. "If aliens visit us, the outcome would be much as when Columbus landed in America, which didn't turn out well for the Native Americans", he said.162 Jared Diamond has expressed similar concerns.163 Scientists at NASA and Penn State University published a paper in April 2011 addressing the question "Would contact with extraterrestrials benefit or harm humanity?" The paper describes positive, negative and neutral scenarios.164 In 2011, Richard Hoover, an astrobiologist at the U.S. Space Flight Center in Alabama, claimed that filaments and other structures in rare meteorites appear to be microscopic fossils of extraterrestrial beings that resemble cyanobacteria—a phylum of photosynthetic bacteria.165 On May 9, 2013, a congressional hearing by two U. S. House of Representatives subcommittees discussed "Exoplanet Discoveries: Have We Found Other Earths?", prompted by the discovery of exoplanet Kepler-62f, along with Kepler-62e and Kepler-62c. A related special issue of the journal Science, published earlier, described the discovery of the exoplanets.166 On 17 April 2014, the discovery of the Earth-size exoplanet Kepler-186f, far 500 light years from Earth, was publicly announced;167 it is the first Earth-size planet to be discovered in the habitable zone and it has been hypothesized that there may be presence of water in its surface.